My Little Family
by Sora Hinase
Summary: Aku percaya rencana Kami-sama yang terbaik/ semi-Canon #mungkin / RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1

Gomen Sora bikin fic baru padahal yang lain belum selesai.

Happy Reading ! ^^

My Little Family

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuHina

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : Disini Sasuke kembali saat Tsunade masih menjadi Hokage dan jangan tanyakan tentang kedatangan Pain, OOC, OC, masih banyak typo dan kekurangan lainnya.

"Tadaima."

Tidak ada jawaban saat Sasuke memberi salam. Aneh sekali? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, biasanya setiap Sasuke pulang selalu ada wanita yang sangat dicintainya yang sudah menemani Sasuke dalam ikatan pernikahan selama satu tahun lebih. Wanita yang selalu menyambutnya saat ia baru saja pulang dari menjalankan misi.

Sasuke berjalan terus menuju ke lantai 2, siapa tahu saja orang yang dia cari ada di kamar mereka yang ada di lantai 2. Benar saja, saat Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya orang yang dia cari ada di beranda kamar perlahan mendekati wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu. Sasuke memeluk wanita itu dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu wanita itu.

"Sasuke? Kamu sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak memberi salam?" Wanita itu agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Apa sih yang lebih menarik dari menunggu suamimu pulang? Sampai-sampai aku memberi salam kamu tidak mendengarnya."

"Padahal aku sudah setahun lebih tinggal disini tapi aku tidak pernah bosan melihat matahari tenggelam dari sini," tangan Hinata masih berpegangan pada pagar pembatas.

"Jadi matahari tenggelam lebih penting dari suamimu?"

"Bu- bukan begitu." Hinata jadi takut kalau Sasuke marah.

"Hinata, aishiteru," bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke," Hinata berbalik, sekarang Hinata sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke kemudian, Hinata memegang kedua tangan Sasuke menggunakan tangannya.

"Jadi, kamu belum bisa mencintaiku? Apa ini karena kamu masih mencintai Naruto?" nada suara Sasuke yang tadi terdengar hangat sekarang berubah menjadi dingin.

Hinata tersenyum, "Kenapa masih bawa-bawa Naruto? Naruto sudah menjadi milik Sakura, lagipula mereka sudah mempunyai malaikat kecil yang sangat lucu jadi, bagaimana mungkin aku masih mengharapkan cinta dari Naruto?" Sasuke tidak menanggapi kata-kata Hinata.

Memang benar Naruto sudah menjadi milik Sakura karena mereka telah menikan 2 bulan setelah Sasuke dan Hinata menikah, bahkan Naruto dan Sakura telah memiliki seorang putri yang sangat cantik yang baru berumur 2 bulan namanya Uzumaki Rura.

Tidak mendapat tanggapan dari suaminya, akhirnya Hinata mengarahkan tangan kanan Sasuke untuk menyentuh perutnya sedangkan kedua tangan Hinata memegang tangan kanan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak merespon tindakan Hinata, sepertinya jenius kita yang satu ini masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Aku memang minta maaf tapi, bukan karena aku masih mencintai Naruto. Aku minta maaf karena mulai hari ini aku tidak bisa mencintaimu 100%, mulai hari ini kamu harus mau berbagi dalam segala hal dan kamu juga sudah tidak bisa mencintaiku 100%."

"Apa maksud kata-katamu ini, Hinata?" Sasuke berbicara dengan nada yang sangat dingin pertanda dia tidak suka dengan kata-kata Hinata. Hinata boleh tidak mencintainya 100% tapi, kenapa Hinata harus melarang Sasuke memberikan 100% cintanya kepada Hinata? Itulah yang ada di dalam pemikiran Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke, tadinya Hinata pikir dia tidak perlu mengatakan hal ini dengan kata-kata yang sesungguhnya karena Hinata pikir Sasuke adalah orang yang jenius tapi, melihat sampai saat ini Sasuke tidak menyadari apa maksud dari kata-kata Hinata, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengatakan secara menuntun tangan kanan Sasuke yang masih berada diatas perutnya untuk meraba perutnya.

"Apa kamu bisa merasakannya, sayang?" Sasuke tidak merespon.

"Tadi aku menemani sakura menemui Tsunade-sama untuk memeriksakan kondisi Rura tapi, tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing sekali akhirnya Tsunade-sama memeriksa kesehatankudan ternyata sebentar lagi kamu akan menjadi seorang ayah."

"Ayah?" Sasuke ternyata masih tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Hinata.

"Iya, ayah! Aku hamil Sasuke."

"Ka-kamu tidak bohong kan?" Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan berita yang ia dengar.

"Buat apa aku bohong?"

Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata, Sasuke mencium pipi Hinata, kening, mata, hidung dan berakhir di bibir Hinata. Setelah itu Sasuke berjongkok dan mencium perut Hinata.

Sasuke kembali berdiri dan memeluk Hinata.

"Terimakasih Hinata, dulu aku selalu berpikir Kami-sama tidak pernah adil terhadapku karena Kami-sama telah membuat aku kehilangan seluruh anggota klan Uchiha dan membuatku hidup dengan rasa dendam kepada kakakku sendiri tapi, sejak aku bisa memilikimu ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran anak ini," Sasuke menyentuh perut Hinata, "aku merasa Kami-sama sangat menyayangiku."

"Aku juga."

Kamu masih ingat Hinata, saat kita dipertemukan untuk dijodohkan."

Flashback

Hinata sempat heran kenapa tiba-tiba dia diundang ke kantor Hokage dan saat Hinata sedang berada di depan pintu kantor Hokage, Hinata mendengar suara ayahnya.

"Kau akan dijodohkan dengan anakku, Hyuuga Hinata."

TBC

Gomen Sora bikin fic baru.

Bagaimana? Apakah sebaiknya fic ini dilanjutin atau dihapus?

REVIEW PLEASE !


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Family

Chapter 2

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuHina

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya

"Kau akan dijodohkan dengan anakku, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata sangat terkejut dengan kata-kata yang baru saja didengarnya. Hinata tetap terdiam di depan pintu ruang hokage yang masih tertutup. Kenapa harus aku? Belum cukupkah penderitaan yang aku rasakan selama ini? Padahal masih banyak gadisdi desa ini yang lebih cantik dari aku tetapi, kenapa harus aku? Dengan siapa aku akan dijodohkan? Itu adalah beberapa pertanyaan yang memenuhi otak Hinata yang membuat Hinata ingin menangis.

"Hinata, kamu di situ?" terdengar suara Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata yang ternyata menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

"I-Iya," Hinata menarik nafas dalam sebelum membuka pintu.

Setelah Hinata membuka pintu yang terlihat di sna adalah Tsunada, Hokage kelima yamg duduk di kursinya dan Shizune yang berdiri di sam[ping Tsunade. Di depan meja kerja Tsunade ada 2 buah kursi panjang yang saling berhadapan dengan sebuah meja di antara 2 kursi tersebut. Di kursi sebelah kana nada 2 tetua Konoha dan ayah Hinata, sedangkan di sebelah kiri ada sang mantan buronan Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke yang akhirnya mau bertaubat dan kembali ke Konoha sebulan yang lalu.

'Uchiha-san? Untuk apa dia ada di sini? Atau jangan-jangan...'

"Duduklah di samping Sasuke, Hinata," perintah Tsunade membuyarkan lamunan Hinata yang bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaan Sasuke di ruang itu.

Hinata menuruti perintah Tsunade untuk duduk di samping Sasuke. Rasa takut langsung mengtuasai Hinata, Hinata langsung menunduk dan menggenggam ujung jaketnya berusaha menghilangkaqn rasaq takut yang sedang dirasakannya. Sasuke sempat melihat Hinata sekilas, Sasuke tahu gadis di sampingnya ini merasa ketakutan. Sasuke sadar dirinya mantan buronan yang lumayan berbahaya, apalagi gadis di sampingnya berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya karena gadis yang satu ini sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke karena dari dulu gadis ini hanya tertarik pada Uzumaki Naruto.

"Baiklah, semua sudah ada di sini jadi kita mulai saja," Tsunade memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu tentang asal usul keluarga Uchiha yang berasal dari gadis Hyuuga yang menikah dengan Raja Tengu, bukan?" kata salah satu tetua Konoha.

Hinata dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Saat aku dan Fugaku menjadi ketua klan , kami menemukan sebuah rahasia bahwa bila seorang laki-laki Uchiha menikah dengan seorang perempuan Hyuuga maka keturunan yang dihasilkan adalah seorang Uchiha dan sebaliknya, seorang laki-laki Hyuuga jika menikah dengan seorang perempuan Uchiha maka keturunan yang dihasilkan adalah seorang Hyuuga," Hiashi memberikan jeda dalam kalimatnya untuk melihat reaksi 2 orang yang ada dihadapannya tapi, ternyata tidak ada yang berubah dari raut wajah Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Saat ini satu- satunya laki-laki yang tersisa di klan Uchiha adalah kamu, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sebagai ketua dan kamu, sebagai calon ketua klan Hyuuga memiliki kewajiban untuk memenuhi janji klan Hyuuga dan klan Uchiha untuk -"

"Intinya kalian berbua dijodohkan," Tsunade yang tidak sabar dengan penjelasan yang bertele-tele akhirnya memotong perkataan Hiashi.

"Saya tidak menolak perjodohan ini tapi, saya tidak ingin warga Konoha mengira saya memanfaatkan Hinata dan warga Konoha akan semaklin membenci saya," Sasuke berbicara dengan nada sangat tenang dan dingin.

"Bagaimana denganmu Hinata?" Tanya HIashi.

"Terserah Otou-sama," jawab Hinata dengan nada lembut namun agak bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kalian boleh keluar dulu, ada beberapa hal yang perlu kami bicarakan," kata Tsunade.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Setelah keluar dari gedung Hokage, Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan-jalan tanpa ada tujuan. Seorang Hinata yang pendiam dan pemalu membuat seorang Sasuke yang terkenal sangat dingin, irit bicarqa menjadi out of character karena bosan dengan suasana yang tercipta selama mereka dalam perjalanan, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Sassuke dengan nada dingin dan tetap menghadap ke arah depan.

Hinata yang dari tadi menunduk begitu mendengar Sasuke berbicara langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan hal yang dilihat Hinata membuat Hinata berhenti berejalan.

"Aku ingin pulang."

Sasuke merasa heran dengan nada bicara Hinata yang terdengar lebih sedih daripada saat di ruang hokage, Sasuke akhirnya ikut berhenti sampai tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil mereka dan akhirnya Sasuke tahu kenapa Hinata ingin pulang.

"Hinata, Sasuke sini!" suara Ino memanggil mereka dari kedai ramen Ichiraku, Sasuke baru sadar bahwa ternyata mereka sudah ada di dekat kedai ramen Ichiraku.

"Tidak baik menolak ajakan teman," Sasuke berjalan ke arah kedai dan mau tidak mau Hinata mengikutinya. Hinata sempat heran mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke perduli akan perasaan temannya?

"Teme, Hina-chan kalian dari mana?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke dan Hinata sudah ada di depan kedai.

"Kantor Hokage," jawab Sasuke tetap dengtan ekspresi datar. Kemudian Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto dan Hinata duduk di sampingnya. Jadi, urutanya dari kiri ke kanan adalah Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino dan Sai. Terlalu banyak? Back to story.

"Kalian ingin makan atau minum apa?" tanya Ayame, sang pelayan dengan ramah.

"The hangat saja 2," lagi-lagi Sasuke yang harus menjawab. Sasuke memesan the hangat karena dia tahu kalau Hinata sedang gelilsah. Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk memegang tangan Hinata yang mengepal. Dingin. Sangat dingin.

"Sasu-chan, suapin."

Kata-kata manja Naruto kepada Sakura justru membuat Hinata menjadi menggenggam tangan Sasuke, awalnya Sasuke sempat terkejut tapi dia berusaha untukl tetap bersikap tenang.

"Ini tehnya, silahkan," Ayame meletakan 2 cangkir the di depan Sasuke dan Hinata. Saat mendengar suara Ayame, Hinata tersadar atas tindakannya dan langsung melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke, rona merah langsung menjalar di wajah Hinata.

Sasuke tetap bersikap biasa saja, kemudian Sasuke meminum tehnya.

"Minumlah Hinata," kata Sasuke setelah meletakan cangkirnya kembali.

Naruto dan teman-temannya yang sejak awal heran dengan Sasuke dan Hinata yang datang secara bersamaan, sejak kapan mereka saling kenal? Sejak kapan seorang Sasuke jadi perhatian?

Hinata menuruti Sasuke untuk meminum tehnya, setelah Hinata meletakan cangkirnya kembali, Sasuke beerdiri dari duduknya.

"Ayo, Hinata," Hinata ikut berdiri.

"Aku tidak akan memakan sepupumu, lagipula paman Hiashi mengizinkan aku membawa Hinata kemana saja," kata Sasukedengan nada dingin dan berjalan meninggalkan kedai diikuti Hinata di belakangnya yang masih menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke berkata demukian karena dia tahu dari tadi terus menerus mendapat tatapan tajam dari Neji.

Semua yang ada di kedai menjadi semakin heran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Hinata.

End of Flashback

=#=#=#=#=#=#=

"Saat itu kamu benar-benar out of charakter, aku baru tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke bisa seperti itu," kata Hinata setelah mengingat ingat hari dimana dia dan Sasuke dijodohkan.

Sasuke mencium tengkuk Hinata, membuat yang dicium merasa geli. Hinata memang belum terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke, walaupun mereka sudah 1 tahun menikah tapi nyatanya mereka baru 'sah' menjadi suami istri sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Aku selalu menjadi out of charakter setiap kali ada di dekatmu, Hime," Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Hinata supayaberhadapan dengan dirinya. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mencium Hinata dengan lembut dan Hinata membalas ciuman itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Sasuke setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Kau bau Sasuke, sebaiknya kamu mandi dulu, aku akan siapkan makan malam," Hinata melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di beranda kamar mereka.

"Apa kau belum bisa mencintaiku, Hinata?"

**TBC**

Special Thank's :

**Haruno Aoi, demikooo, Shaniechan, Hyuuchiha Prinka, Hina bee lover, Youichi Hikari, Haze kazuki gak login, Shirayuki Umi, Reita, , ratoe sang gigi, Norikonori-chan, BubbleBloom, icha22madhen, Lollytha-chan, eLan lawriver, soraamalia, Firenze Firefly, Uzumaki Panda, girly girls, Ammai, hyuga chan, tenten, sasuhina loverz, MarMoet Hime chan.**

Maaf bila ada kesalahan, nyuri waktu pas pelajaran kkpi buat ngetik. Menurut Sora setiap chapter bisa berdiri sendiri. Makasih buat semuanya terutama yang udah review berkat kalian Sora jadi ngelanjutin cerita ini. Tadinya mau dihapus sih hehe... maaf ga bagus * bungkukin badan*

masih bersedia untuk **REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Family

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuHina

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo (Sora bingung ini komppi seenaknya ganti tulisan), Gaje dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

"Apa kau belum bisa mencintaiku, Hinata?"

.

.

Setelah mandi S asuke pergi ke dapur dan langsung duduk di meja makan tanpa menyapa Hinata dahulu. Hinata hanya menghela nafas, bukannya yang seharusnya lebih sensitive itu Hinata karena dia sedang hamil? Ok, Hinata sadar dia salah karena dia tidak membalas kata-kata Sasuke tapi, bukankah selama ini dia tidak membalas kata-kata cinta dari Sasuke? Kenapa hari ini Sasuke sensitive sekali?

Hinata memilih diam saat makan malam karena Hinata tahu betul kalau Sasuke paling tidak suka jika ada yang berbicara saat makan. Sesudah makan malam Sasuke langsung kembali ke kamarnya sedangkan Hinata membereskan meja makan. Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Sasuke.

Biasanya Sasuke selalu tidur berhadapan dengan Hinata tapi saat Hinata membuka pintu kamar, yang Hinata lihat Sasuke tidur membelakangi tempat tidurnya. Mungkin kebanyakan orang mengira Sasuke adalah pribadi yang dingin, irit bicara dan terkesan tidak perduli dengan orang lain tapi, setahun lebih tinggal bersama Sasuke membuat Hinata tahu pendapat orang-orang tentang Sasuke salah. Didiamkan oleh Sasuke adalah hal yang paling tidak disukai Hinata. Hinata memposisikan dirinya menghadap punggung Sasuke dan secara perlahan mulai membelai punggung Sasuke menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya.

"Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini," kata Hinata dengan suara lembutnya tanpa berhenti membelai punggung Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke berbalik, Hinata langsung memeluk Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Sudah malam. Tidurlah." Tidak ada suara hangat yang biasanya Hinata dengar, yang ada hanya nada dingin yang sudah menjadi ciri khas Sasuke yang biasa Sasuke tunjukan pada khalayak umum bahkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyentuh Hinata.

"Sejak hari itu aku sadar kalau aku sudah terjerat oleh dirimu. Aku tidak akan sanggup menjalani hari-hari tanpa dirimu," kata Hinata tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Bukan cuma Hinata yang terjerat oleh Sasuke tapi, Sasuke juga telah terjerat oleh Hinata bahkan sebelum Hinata menyadari kehadirannya. Sasuke menghela nafas, sadar jika dirinya tidak bisa bersikap dingin kepada Hinata terlalu lama. Sasuke mencium kening Hinata dan menyentuh perut Hinata yang masih rata menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya, Hinata tersenyum dengan tindakan Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke membelas senyuman Hinata, Sasuke masih tidak percaya bahwa ada calon penerus klan Uchiha di rahim istrinya. Senyum tidak kunjung hilang dari wajah tampan Sasuke, apalagi saat Sasuke teringat akan kejadian 3 bulan lalu dimana menjadi awal yang baru bagi dirinya dan Hinata. Mungkin Sasuke harus berterima kasih kepada Kakashi sensei dan Kureinai sensei.

Flashback

Sasuke sudah 3 hari pergi untuk menjalankan misi, harusnya pagi tadi Sasuke sudah sampai di Konoha. Seperti biasanya, Hinata sudah mengerjakan semua tugas rumah tangga dan sudah menyiapkan makanan serta air hangat untuk mandi Sasuke. Biasasnya, Sasuke akan pulang dulu ke rumah sebelum pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk malapor, itu karena Sasuke selalu menyelesaikan misi sebelum batas waktu yang diperkirakan tapi ini sudah hampir malam dan Sasuke belum juga pulang. Hinata sudah benar-benar khawatir, sungguh 3 minggu tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke benar-benar membuat Hinata tersiksa, entah sejak kapan Hinata jadi terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sasuke, jika tidak ada Sasuke, Hinata menjadi tidak bisa konsentrasi saat melakukan kegiatan apapun, setiap malakukan kegiatan apapun selalu saja ingat Sasuke. Seperti saat ini Hinata sedang melihat-lihat foto pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, sungguh Hinata sangat ingin bertemu dengan suaminya. Melhat foto pernikahannya membuat Hinata tersenyum, tidak pernah Hinata sangkah kalau dia akan menikah dengan Sasuke.

Tok Tok Tok

Hinata bergegas mmbuka pintu saat mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintuk. Senyum tak hilang dari wajah cantiknya karena mengira Sasuke telah pulang, tapi kenapa mengetuk pintu? Biasanya Sasuke akan langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, walaupun sedikit bingung karena mengira Sasuke yang mengetuk pintu, Hinata tetap bergegas membukakan pintu dan saat Hinata membuka pintu…

"Kakashi sensei?" Hinata tampak terkejut melihat yang berdiri di depan pintu adalah mantan guru suaminya, lalu dimana suaminya? Dan untuk apa mantan guru suaminya ini datang kemari?

"Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, Hinata. Aku cuma mau memberi tahu bahwa Sasuke belum bisa pulang ke rumah."

"Kenapa belum bisa pulang?" Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebingungannya.

"Sasuke sekarang sedang di rumah sakit, di-"

Kata-kata Kakashi sudah tidak didengarkan oleh Hinata, mendengar Sasuke berada di rumah sakit benar-benar membuat Hinata panik karena jika Sasuke berada di rumah sakit itu artinya Sasuke tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Hinata sangat takut kehilangan Sasuke oleh karena itu Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan Kakasahi karena ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dan mengetahui keadaan Sasuke. Sedangkan Kakashi yang ditinggal Hinata begitu saja justru tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=

"Hinata?" Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Hinata yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruang rawatnya dengan kasar, keterkejutan Sasuke tidak hanya sampai disitu karena Hinata langsung berlari kearah Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Bodoh, aku sangat takut kehilanganmu," kata Hinata yang sudah menangis dipelukan Sasuke. Sebetulnya Sasuke heran karena baru pertama kali Sasuke mendengar Hinata mengatai seseorang dengan sebutan bodoh tapi, bukan Uchiha jika tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," kata Sasuke sambil membalas pelukan Hinata dan membelai rambut panjang Hinata.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan biarkan aku jadi Uchiha seorang diri. Aku tidak akan sanggup jika harus hidup tanpamu."

"Tatap aku!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada penuh kasih sayang , melepas pelukan Hinata dan mengangkat dagu Hinata, memaksa Hinata untuk menatapnya.

"Tujuanku pulang ke Konoha adalah kamu, jadi tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu setelah aku mendapatkanmu, aku berjanji akan selalu ada disampingmu dan menemanimu," kata Sasuke dengan suara lembut yang tidak pernah Sasuke tunjukkan di depan khalayak umum. Tangan kanan Sasuke mulai naik dan membelai pipi kiri Hinata yang basah oleh air mata. Sasuke menghapus air mata Hinata dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya karena mendapat respon dari Hinata yang memejamkan matanya, Sasuke akhirnya mencium bibir lembut HInata. Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan Sasuke mulai membimbing Hinata untuk berbaring di tempat tidur dan sesuatu yang telah Sasuke tunggu selama 1 tahun ini akhirnya terjadi, hari ini mereka telah 'sah' menjadi suami istri bukan karena paksaan tapi karena cinta. Penantian Sasuke akhirnya tidak sia-sia karena HInata mulai membuka hatinya.

=#=#=#=#=#

"Dasar anak muda!"

Suara Kakashi berhasil mengejutkan Sasuke yang saat itu tengah memandang Hinata yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Seharusnya kalian tidak melakukannya di rumah sakit. Itu dapat mengganggu pasien lain atau paling tidak kunci pintunya, bahaya kan kalau ada yang lewat saat kalian sedang 'bermain' tadi," kata Kakashi yang tersenyum dibalik maskernya tanpa beranjak dari posisinya yang bersandar pada pintu. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari menatap Kakashi menjadi menatap HInata untuk menutupi rasa malunya karena terpergok oleh mantan gurunya.

"Sudahlah Kakashi jangan menggoda Sasuke seperti itu," kata Kureinai sensei yang sekarang telah resmi mejadi istri dari Htake Kakashi, Kakashi bukannya ingin menggantikan posisi Asuma dihati Kureinai dan anaknya -anak Kureinai dengan Asuma- tetapi dia ingin mendapatkan tempat baru dihati mereka.

"Tenang saja tadi aku sudah memasang kekkai di sekitar ruanganmu," kata Kakashi sambill merangkul bahu istrinya.

"Sekarang aku bisa tenang membiarkan Hinata hidup bersamamu karena aku yakin kamu benar-benar mencintai Hinata. Tolong jaga Hinata baik-baik!" Kureinai berkata seperti seorang ibu yang akan melepaskan anaknya untuk hidup bersama laki-laki pilihannya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil memandang Hinata yang masih tertidur dibawah selimut yang sama dengan dirinya.

End of flashback

Semua yang terjadi hari itu berjalan lancar seperti rencana kedua mantan guru mereka.

TBC

Terima kasih banyak kepada yang sudah mereview fic Sora, kalianlah yang memberi semangat kepada Sora untuk melanjutkan fic ini

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Family

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

Genre : Romence, Family

Warning : Author gagal yang ngebuat fic ancur, author tidak bertanggung jawab atas segala kerusakan yang terjadi setelah membaca fic ngga mutu yang bikin sepet mata.

A/N : Fic ini dilanjutkan sebagai ucapan terims kasih Sora kepada kalian yang udah minta fic ini dilanjutin, baik yang lewat PM, FB, SMS maupun review dan untuk semua yang udah baca fic ini.

Selamat membaca! ^^

Semua terjadi karena guru mereka...

.

.

.

"Tadi kamu diperiksa oleh Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan mengeratkan pelikannya.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggumu lahir," kata Sasuke seraya membelai perut Hinata menggunakan tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membelai rambut Hinata.

"Klan Hyuuga memiliki keturunan kembar,jadi menurut Tsunade-sama ada kemungkinan anak kita akan kembar dengan begitu mungkin keinginan Sasuke-kun untuk membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha akan lebih cepat tercapai."

"Sejujurnya aku sudah tidak peduli jika aku harus menjadi Uchiha terakhir, asalkan bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu aku rela," kata Sasuke seraya mencium kening Hinata.

Hinata paham betul seperti apa suaminya dan sekarang Hinata yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kantor Hokage tadi pagi. Saat Hinata bangun tadi pagi, Sasuke sudah rapi dengan seragam kapten ANBU-nya, dia bilang ada surat dari Hokage yang menyuruhnya datang ke kantor Hokage karena ada hal yang harus dibicarakan dengan Sasuke, tetua Konoha dan ketua serta tetua klan Hyuuga tetapi tidak dijelaskan hal apa yang akan dibicarakan. Posisi ketua klan Hyuuga masih dipegang oleh ayahnya -Hyuuga Hiashi- dan Hinata merasa ada yang aneh karena pembicaraan ini diikuti oleh orang-orang yang dulu menjodohkan dirinya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah pribadi yang miinim ekspresi, Hinata tahu itu bahkan saat Sasuke mencium keningnya tadi pagi Hinata yakin Sasuke masih Sasuke yang biasanya -datar-. Tapi tadi saat Sasuke pulang, dia seolah menghindari kontak mata dengan Hinata, Hinata yakin yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke pasti sangat berat karena Sasuke selalu tenang saat menghadapi masalah tetapi kali ini Hinata tidak melihat ketenangan itu.

Hinata mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk di teras samping rumah setelah makan malam, Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Perasaan takut saat pembantaian klan Uchiha kembali menghantuiku," ujar Sasuke saat merasakan kehadiran Hinata di sampingnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Sasuke-kun tidak perlu merasa takut lagi karena sebentar lagi kita akan mempunyai penerus klan Uchiha yang akan membanggakan desa kita," kata Hinata seraya memeluk Sasuke dari samping.

'Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan? Begitu besarkah dosa yang telah aku perbuat hingga Engkau memberiku cobaan ini? Kami-sama aku mohon jangan biarkan wanita yang aku cintai ini menitihkan air mata lagi,' ujar Sasuke dalam hati dan Sasuke tidak dapat menahan air matanya untuk tidak terjatuh.

.

.

.

_'Kembalinya klan Uchiha danantikan oleh semua orang diseluruh negara ini, memang ada dua kemungkinan dalam penyatuan Uchiha-Hyuuga tetapi setiap ada dua kemungkinan selalu ada kemungkinan ketiga yang dapat memberikan kebahagiaan dan kehancuran yang tiada duanya disaat yang bersamaan.'_

_._

_._

_._

_aku bersyukur kau di sini kasih _

_di kalbuku mengiringi_

_dan padamu _

_inginku sampaikan_

_kau cahaya hati_

_duluku palingkan diri dari cinta _

_hingga kau hadir ubah segalanya_

_# Maher Zain-Sepanjang Hidup #_

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

My Little Family

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

This Fic by Sora Hinase

Pairing : SasuHina

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : T

Warning : OC, OOC, Setting Canon, Alur Campuran, dsb.

Happy Reading! ^^

Setelah pertemuan di kantor hokage untuk membicarakan perjodohan diantara aku dan Sasuke, pagi berikutnya kami diberitahu jika selama sebulan kami dibebas tugaskan dari misi dan sebagai gantinya setiap pagi aku harus ke Mansion Uchiha dan baru boleh keluar dari sana setelah jam makan siang berakhir katanya hitung-hitung sebagai latihan agar setelah menikah aku tak akan canggung lagi berasa di sana, sedangkan untuk Sasuke setiap jam makan malam dia harus ke Mension Hyuuga, dia diharus makan malam di rumahku dan baru bisa pulang sekitar pukul 21.00 supaya Sasuke lebih dekat dengan keluargaku lalu setiap minggu kami harus melakukan kencan. Semua kegiatan kami selalu diawasi oleh orang lain yang kami juga tak tahu itu siapa, katanya orang yang mengawasi kami selalu berganti-ganti sesuai keinginan Tsunade-sama. Saat aku bertanya kenapa harus ada yang mengawasi kami, Tsunade-sama hanya menjawab agar kami tidak kabur. Tanpa pengawaspun kami tak akan kabur dan di sinilah aku berada sekarang, di taman yang berada di samping Mension Hyuuga bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Ini malam ke tiga aku selalu menghabiskan waktu seusai makan malam di taman ini bersama Sasuke. Hari pertama tak ada sepatah katapun yang kami ucapkan, baik saat di Menshion Uchiha maupun di Menshion Hyuuga kami sama-sama sibuk dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Hari ke dua, awalnya aku kira tak ada perubahan karena saat di Mension Uchiha kami masih tetap terdiam begitupun saat di Mension Hyuuga tapi, ternyata saat akan pulang Sasuke berkata bahwa aku harus membiasakan diri memanggilnya Sasuke karena sebentar lagi margaku juga akan berganti menjadi Uchiha jadi tidak lucu jika aku memanggilnya Uchiha-san. Memang Sasuke tak berkata sepanjang itu, dia hanya berkata, 'Sasuke, kau juga akan menjadi Uchiha,' tapi pasti artinya itu. Hari ini semakin ada kemajuan, tadi pagi Sasuke berkata dia menyukai tomat mungkin maksudnya agar setiap makanan yang aku bawa selalu disertai tomat -setiap aku ke Mension Uchiha aku selalu membawa makanan- tapi, ini sudah hampir 2 jam dan kami masih saling terdiam. Sebenarnya aku ingin memulai pembicaraan tapi aku bingung harus bicara apa.

"Besok kencan pertama kita," aku sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke memulai pembicaraan -saat ini kami tengah duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman- dan aku langsung menengok wajahnya yang ada di sebelahku tapi karena Sasuke lebih tinggi dari aku jadi harus menengadah.

"Ha-hai," kenapa penyakit gagapku harus kumat disaat seperti ini?

"Naruto dan Sakura akan menemani kita, double date," adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini? Aku memilih menundukan kepalaku semakin dalam, double date dengan orang yang pernah kau sukai? Bagus! Aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab apapun lagi pula itu bukan pertanyaan, kan? Jadi, tak butuh jawaban.

"Masuklah besok aku menjemputmu jam 8," setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu dia berdiri dari duduknya dan akupun ikut berdiri.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun," aku bersyukur tidak gagap dan aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah melalu pintu samping yang menjadi penghubung antara taman dan rumah tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Aku yakin Sasuke tahu ketidak nyamananku karena harus double date dengan Naruto dan Sakura tapi bagaimana lagi kencan ini dirancang oleh Tsunade-sama sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berharap hari ini akan turun hujan tapi, ternyata harapanku tidak terkabul. Cuaca justru sangat cerah hari ini. Kenapa segalanya selalu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan keinginanku? Aku ingin Naruto bahagia tapi jika itu bersamaku. Hmmm... hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan Naruto tapi sayang dalam double date ini Naruto justru menjadi pasangan Sakura tapi, aku percaya jika rencana Kami-sama yang terbaik.

Sasuke datang ke rumahku pukul 08.00. Hari ini kami akan ke taman Konoha kemudian kami akan pergi memancing, seingatku itu rencana kencan kami hari ini.

Saat ini aku, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura tengah berada di tepi sungai yang ada di dalam hutan. Baju kami sudah basah karena bermain air lebih tepatnya Naruto dan Sakura yang membuat bajuku dan Sasuke basah. Aku ikut tertawa melihat Naruto dan Sakura bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Padahal kami kan yang menemani kalian, kenapa malah kami yang asyik bermain? Kalian yang terus-terusan diam sejak tadi. Pacaran itu kaya kami bercanda dan bermesraan bukanya diam-diamam," kata Naruto yang datang bersama Sakura, aku juga ingin bermesraan seperti kalian tapi bagaimana lagi? Bahkan kencan ini terjadi karena paksaa.

Kenapa aku selalu tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Pendek? Maaf :(

Sora ucapin makasih buat semua yang udah dukung fic ini :)

Tetap dukung biar ga didiscontinue ya hehe

Sore pingin nyeritain masa lalu SasuHina dulu sebelum nentuin nasib anak mereka...

RnR please?


	6. Chapter 6

My Little Family

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Sora Hinase

Pairing : SasuHina, NaruSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : OC, OOC, setting Canon, dsb.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

"Aku bukanlah ayah yang baik, Sasuke. Sebelum ini aku tak pernah menceritakan kegundahan hatiku pada siapapun, tapi kali ini aku menceritakan hal ini padamu karena aku ingin melihat putriku bahagia."

Hari ini Hinata mengajakku untuk datang ke Mension Hyuuga, dia ingin memberitahukan kabar kehamilannya kepada keluarganya tanpa Hinata tahu jika Otou-sama telah mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu tapi di depan Hinata Otou-sama memang berpura-pura tidak tahu. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, di ruang kerja Otou-sama hanya berdua sedangkan Hinata kini telah bersama Hanabi.

"Mungkin ini salahku karena tak memikirkan kondisi fisik Hinata, Hinata memang lemah sejak lahir sama seperti mendiang Ibunya. Bahkan Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan Hanabi. Seharusnya aku berfikir ulang saat akan memilih Hinata sebagai pasanganmu apa lagi membangkitkan suatu klan tidak hanya membutuhkan satu anak," jelas Otou-sama. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Otou-sama berbicara panjang lebar.

"Jika bukan dengan Hinata, saya mungkin tak akan mau membangkitkan klan saya kembali, Otou-sama."

"Dari dulu Hinata tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dariku dan aku percaya kamu bisa membahagiakan Hinata, tapi dengan kondisi fisik Hinata sekarang apa bisa?"

Saat di kantor Hokage memang telah di jelaskan jika anakku dan Hinata bukanlah bayi biasa sejak di dalam rahim dia telah memiliki kekuatan, mungkin jika keadaan Hinata normal itu tidak dipermasalahkan tapi kondisi fisik Hinata lemah. Tujuan utama dari pernikahan kami memang untuk membangkitkan klan Uchiha -walaupun aku sudah tak perduli dengan klanku karena yang terpenting untukku adalah aku bisa bersama dengan Hinata- jika aku menikah dengan seorang Hyuuga sama saja dengan awal mula terciptanya klan Uchiha dalam artian 100% Uchiha, sedangkan jika aku -yang entah generasi keberapa dari klan Uchiha- menikah dengan non-Hyuuga kemungkinan hanya 50% anak itu mengikuti gen ku karena teorinya jika aku dan Hinata menikah maka anak kami masih murni Uchiha tapi generasi kedua atau anak dari anakku a.k.a cucuku jika dia menikah dengan Hyuuga dia akan menghasilkan Uchiha murni dan jika dia menikah dengan non-Hyuuga maka dia akan menghasilkan 75% Uchiha, kemudian untuk generasi ketiga atau anak dari cucuku a.k.a cicitku jika cicit masih murni atau 75% menikah dengan Hyuuga maka keturunannya akan tetap murni, jika keturunan 75% menikah dengan non-Hyuuga maka keturunan itu 50% Uchiha dan untuk generasi keempat dan seterusnya mereka bisa menikah dengan sesama Uchiha atau dengan Hyuuga jika mereka menikah dengan selain Hyuuga dan Uchiha maka kemungkinan hanya 50% Uchiha, sama seperti jika aku menikah dengan non-Hyuuga. Tapi untuk awal pembangkitan klan Uchiha aku harus memiliki 10 putra dan bagaimana aku bisa memiliki 10 anak laki-laki jika satu anak saja nyawa Hinata dalam bahaya? Menikah lagi? Tidak! Lebih baik klanku punah daripada aku harus mengkhianati Hinata, tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang ingin klan Uchiha bangkit?

"Jika saja aku tak memperdulikan keinginan tetua klan yang menginginkan penerus yang kuat mungkin sampai saat ini istriku masih hidup, bukan berarti aku menyalahkan Hanabi, aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi Hinata hanya saja keegoisanku telah membuat mereka kehilangan kasih sayang seorang ibu sedangkan aku tak dapat memberikan kasih sayangku sebagai ayah kepada mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyaku pada Hinata saat tiba di kamar. Hari ini kami memutuskan untuk menginap di Mension Hyuuga.

"Aku menunggu Anata," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum, aku melihat Hinata sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Sedang membaca apa?" tanyaku sambil mendekat ke arah Hinata yang saat ini sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil selonjoran.

"Ini buku Menjaga Kesehatan Selama Kehamilan, Sakura meminjamiku buku ini," ujar Hinata sambil bersandar pada dada bidangku saat aku telah tiduran di sampingnya.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kamu tidur, Hime," ujarku mengambil buku yang ada di tangan Hinata dan meletakan buku itu di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur tidak lupa aku mencium kening Hinata.

"Kamu juga harus tidur, jagoan," ujarku lagi saat membelai perut Hinata.

"Jagoan? Bagaimana jika dia perempuan?" tanya Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tak masalah, asal kamu Ibunya," jawabku setelah memberikan ciuman singkat dibibir Hinata.

"Apa yang Anata bicarakan dengan Otou-sama?" tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan tubuhnya kemudian memelukku.

"Otou-sama bercerita tentang mendiang Okaa-sama, ayo sekarang tidur."

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uzumaki

"Sakura-chan kenapa lama sekali?" rengekku pada Sakura yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Ah... sayang ko bangun?" tanya Sakura pada putri kami, Uzumaki Rura yang saat ini sedang menangis padahal aku sudah menimangnya.

"Biar aku saja Naruto, mungkin dia haus," ujar Sakura sambil mengambil Rura dari gendonganku.

Kemudian Sakura membaringkannya di tempat tidur kami dan mulai menyusui Rura, aku mengikuti Sakura yang berbaring di tempat tidur lalu aku memperhatikan Rura yang menyusu dengan lahapnya sementara kelopak matanya mulai menutup kembali kemudian pandanganku beralih pada Sakura, ah... jadi 'pingin' hehe.

"Tak ada jatah malah ini," apa Sakura dapat membaca pikiranku?

"Naruto, bagaimana nasib Hinata dan Sasuke setelah ini? Padahal Hinata sudah lama menginginkan kehadiran seorang anak," aku bisa melihat raut kesedihan dalam nada bicara dan raut wajah Sakura.

"Kami-sama pasti akan memberikan jalan terbaik bagi mereka."

.

.

TBC

Spesial thanks buat semua yang udah ngebaca, ngfav, ngfollow fic ini dan yg udah review chap kemarin

**dwi2, Luluk Minam Cullen, kensuchan, aindri961, hana37, kirigaya chika, Renita Nee-Chan, J. Vicko, riekincchan, tanpa nama, Guest.**

Review please? ^^

Sora sekarang ngetik n update lewat hp hehe...


	7. Chapter 7

My Little Family

Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Sora Hinase

Pairing : SasuHina, NaruSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : OC, OOC, setting Canon, dsb.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Usia kandungan Hinata sekarang telah memasuki bulan ke lima dan tak ada tanda-tanda yang mencemaskan. Aku bersyukur untuk itu dan aku harap semuanya bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Bahkan kami tidak hanya akan memiliki satu bayi tapi tiga sekaligus, awalnya aku khawatir karena satu janin saja bisa membahayakan nyawa Hinata, apa lagi tiga? Saat Tsunade-sama memberi tahu kami jika dia dapat merasakan tiga detak jantung jujur saja aku sudah sangat cemas tapi sekarang semua kecemasanku tidak terbukti karena keadaan Hinata baik-baik saja bahkan kehamilan Hinata tidak membuatnya mengalami morning sickness maupun nyidam, mungkin anak kami tak ingin merepotkan kami dan akan menjadi anak yang penurut. Awalnya aku yang mengalami morning sickness tapi hanya satu minggu padahal seharusnya tanda-tanda kehamilan ganda bisa diketahui dari awal seperti morning sickness berlebihan, napsu makan meningkat drastis, dan beberapa hal yang aku tak begitu paham tapi kehamilan Hinata ini kelewat mulus hanya perut Hinata saja yang kelihatan seperti hamil 7bulan padahal baru 5bulan, tapi aku berharap semuanya berjalan normal sampai proses persalinan dan semoga semua prediksi para tetua dan Tsunade-sama itu salah.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju Mension Hyuuga. Mension Hyuuga? Ya, author tidak salah tulis karena selama kehamilan Hinata, kami memang tinggal di sini supaya ada yang menjaga Hinata saat aku pergi menjalankan misi lagipula Otou-sama sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata dan di sini juga ada Hanabi jadi Hinata tak mungkin kesepian sedangkan di kediaman kami, kami belum mempunyai pelayan karena Hinata bersihkeras untuk mengerjakan segala sesuatunya sendiri tapi sepertinya aku harus memikirkan untuk memiliki pelayan mulai dari sekarang sebelum anak-anakku lahir.

Aku melihat Hinata sedang berdiri di pintu gerbang saat aku sudah semakin dekat dengan Mension Hyuuga, aku tak dapat menahan senyumku saat jarak kami tinggal beberapa meter dan aku langsung memeluknya saat sudah ada di depannya, mencium kening, mata, pipi, hitung dan terakhir bibirnya hanya sekilas karena kemudian aku berjongkok dan mencium perut bunci Hinata.

"Tadaima, sayang," ujarku sambil menempelkan telingaku di perut Hinata.

"Okaeri, Tou-chan," ujar Hinata menirukan suara anak kecil.

"Apa kalian menjaga Kaa-chan selama Tou-chan pergi?"

"Tentu saja Tou-chan," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ah.. mereka menendang," ucapku penuh dengan kegembiraan, sejak sebulan yang lalu kami memang mulai bisa merasakan gerakan mereka.

"Tentu saja, mereka pasti senang karena sekarang Anata sudah pulang, ayo masuk Anata pasti lelah," ujar Hinata.

Kamipun masuk ke dalam rumah, aku benar-benar menjadi OOC saat bersama Hinata bahkan hanya dengan mengingat Hinata dan calon anak-anak kami saja bisa membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri bahkan si Hokage-dobe saja sampai heran.

'Kapan terakhir kali aku kelihat kau senyum seperti itu ya, Teme?' tanya Naruto saat dia masuk ke dalam ruanganku di markas ANBU. Saat itu aku memang sedang membayangkan bagaimana jika anak-anakku telah lahir, bagaimana saat kami bermain bersama, aku benar-benar sudah tak sabar menunggu kelahiran anakku kadang aku juga iri melihat Dobe saat sedang bersama anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika anak kita semuanya perempuan?" tanya Hinata.

Saat ini kami sedang duduk di taman Hyuuga, tempat yang dulu selalu menjadi tempat bagi kami untuk melakukan pendekatan sesudah makan malam dan sekarang kami melakukannya lagi, selesai makan malam kami memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman sambil saling bersandar, Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku dan aku menyandarkan kepalaku diatas kepala Hinata.

"Yang penting kamu dan anak-anak bisa sehat aku sudah sangat senang," ujarku sambil membelai perut Hinata.

"Bukankah untuk membangkitkan sebuah klan yang dibutuhkan adalah anak laki-laki?"

"Selama kamu bisa terus menemaniku itu sudah cukup, Hinata," jawabku karena jujur saja aku memang sudah tak terlalu memusingkan jika akhirnya klan Uchiha punah karena aku tak mempunyai penerus yang terpenting bagiku saat ini adalah aku bisa hidup bahagia dengan Hinata.

"Tadi aku ke rumah Sakura, Anata tahu? Rura sekarang sudah bisa merangkak, sekarang dia sangat aktif sekali," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Rura sangat mirip dengan orang tuanya, sangat hiperaktif dan kuat. Naruto saja pernah dicakar sampai berdarah," aku kembali teringat dengan Naruto yang katanya ninja terkuat itu bisa sampai kesakitan hanya gara-gara dicakar oleh bayi yang bahkan belum genap satu tahun. Mungkin Naruto terlalu lebay? Tapi memang ada bekas kuku-kuku kecil seperti bekas cakaran kucing hanya saja ini berbentuk kuku bayi -kalian bisa membedakan kuku kucing dan bayi bukan?- di lengan Naruto.

"Yang jelas cantik seperti Kaa-chan nya dan tampan seperti Tou-chan nya," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa yang bilang bilang Anata tampan?"

"Semua juga mengakuinnya," jawabku santai.

"Anata terlalu percaya diri," ujar Hinata sambil mencubit pinggangku.

"Owh... Sakit, Hime," ujarku sambil memasang wajah kesakitan. Saat ini kami masih duduk bersebelahan hanya saja sudah saling memandang.

"Anata cenderung menakutkan dari pada tampan," ujar Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku terluka Hime, orang lain saja selalu mengatakan jika aku ini tampan tapi istriku justru bilang aku menakutkan."

"Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke jadi narsis dan lebay begini?" ujar Hinata masih sambil terkikik geli.

"Hanya di depanmu, Hime," ujarku seraya mencium bibirnya sekilas. Aku benar-benar harus menahan hawa nafsuku selama Hinata hamil karena aku tak ingin membahayakan keselamatan Hinata dan calon bayi kami karena bagaimanapun kondisi Hinata lemah dan bayi Uchiha bukan bayi biasa.

"Ayo masuk! Sudah malam, angin malam tak baik untukmu dan calon malaikat-malaikat kecil kita," ujarku seraya berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantu Hinata berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, Hinata pasti baik-baik saja," ujar Naruto mencoba menenangkan aku.

"Semua tak baik-baik saja Naruto, semalam kami bahkah masih bisa bercanda," sejak tadi aku tak bisa tenang dan terus mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD.

"Ini semua salahku, harusnya sejak awal aku membicarakan resiko kehamilan ini pada Hinata, seharusnya aku menggugurkan -"

BUGH!

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih buat yg udah ngedukung Sora, yg udah ngbaca, ngfav, ngfollow n ngreview chap kemarin.

**Hans, kensuchan, Renita Nee-Chan, dwi2, hana, Luluk Minam Cullen, re, .777, aindri961, hirunesaan.**

Bales review :

Ini Sora udah update, maaf ga bisa panjang yg minta anak sasuhina kembar 3 udah dkbulin, untuk happy ending n hinata selmat ikuti trus fic ini, makasih udah review #hug satu2 ^^

Masih ada yg bersedia review? :)


	8. Chapter 8

My Little Family

Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Sora Hinase

Pairing : SasuHina, NaruSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : OC, OOC, setting Canon, dsb.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Hinata sedang berjuang dan kau malah ingin membunuh anak kalian?!" ujar Neji setelah memukul perutku sampai aku jatuh terduduk.

Semua bermula tadi pagi tepatnya pukul 05.00 tiba-tiba Hinata membangunkan aku, wajahnya sudah pucat, tubuhnya sudah berkeringat dingin, Hinata terus merintih kesakitan dan saat Hinata mengatakan dengan terbata-bata -karena menahan sakit- seperti ada yang mengalir di pahanya, saat itulah aku menyingkap selimut. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat begitu banyak darah yang sudah merembes di baju tidur Hinata dan di tempat tidur kami di sekitar bawah pantat Hinata sampai ke bagian bawah lututnya. Tanpa membuang waktu untuk membangunkan siapapun aku langsung membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit Konoha, sesampainya di sana Hinata langsung dibawa ke ruang UGD oleh para ninja medis dan tak berapa lama kemudian aku mendengar suara panik mereka.

_'Hinata-sama tidak sadarkan diri.'_

_'Dia terlalu kehilangan banyak darah.'_

_'Kita harus memanggil Tsunade-sama.'_

Pikiranku kacau aku hanya dapat tertundu dan setelah Tsunade-sama datang dia menepuk bahuku sejenak dan masuk ke dalam ruang UGD.

Sudah satu jam dan belum ada tanda-tanda pemeriksaan Hinata telah selesai, hanya ada beberapa suster yang sibuk berlalu lalang. Lalu Sakura datang bersama Naruto, katanya ada seorang ninja medis yang datang ke kediaman Hokage atas perintah Tsunade-sama, Sakura segera bergabung dengan tim medis yang telah berada di ruang UGD sedangkan Naruto duduk bersamaku di ruang tunggu dengan Rura yang masih terlelap dalam gendongannya. Tak lama kemudian. Otou-sama, Hanabi dan Neji datang, mereka datang setelah ada seorang ANBU yang memberi kabar tentang kondisi Hinata, ANBU itu diutus langsung oleh Naruto selaku Hokage. Sejak awal aku, para tetua klan dan tetua Konoha, Tsunade-sama, Otou-sama, Naruto dan Sakura memang sudah mempersiapkan jika hal terburuk terjadi pada Hinata, Hanabi dan Neji juga telah diberi tahu mengenai kondisi Hinata oleh Otou-sama agar mereka bisa ikut menjaga Hinata. Mungkin karena itulah tak ada yang menyalahkanku atau bertanya macam-macam kepadaku. Tapi ini sudah 2 jam dan aku sudah tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tetap bersikap tenang. Oleh karena itu aku terus-terusan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD bahkan sampai sekarang setelah Neji memukulku aku tetap terduduk di depan ruang UGD sampai aku mendengar ruang UGD dibuka sontak aku langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Tsunade-sama yang baru keluar dari ruangan.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara diruanganku saja, Sasuke, biar yang lain menjaga Hinata. Naruto kau juga sebaiknya kembali ke kantormu," ucap Tsunade-sama dan aku mengikutinya menuju ruangannya. Naruto juga menuruti perkataan Tsunade-sama, dia memberikan Rura pada Sakura yang juga baru keluar dari ruangan tempat Hinata berada, sekilas aku dapat melihat Naruto mencium kening Sakura dan Rura bergantian sebelum meninggalkan mereka aku juga melihat Sakura yang menggerakan tangan Rura yang masih tertidur -dia tak terbangun walaupun ada insiden Neji memukulku- sambil berkata,"Dadah Tou-chan."

Bisakah aku merasakannya?

Tsunade-sama memang seharusnya telah pensiun tapi beliau tetap memiliki ruangan khusus di rumah sakit ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata," tanyaku setelah kami berada di dalam ruangan.

"Mereka kembar tak identik jadi mereka mempunyai plasenta sendiri-sendiri sebetulnya mereka hanya sedang berebut tempat tapi sekali lagi aku ingatkan bayi yang di kandung Hinata bukan Uchiha biasa, mereka murni, kekuatan mereka besar ditambah kondisi fisik Hinata yang lemah. Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun, sementara aku hanya akan memberi penguat otak untuk janinnya karena bayi kalian sehat, mereka tak membutuhkan penguat janin, aku juga akan memberikan vitamin bagi Hinata. Tapi untuk tindakan selanjutnya kita tunggu tiga hari lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat saat aku datang di dalamnya masih ada Otou-sama, Hanabi dan Neji. Tidak lama setelah aku masuk Neji pamit undur diri karena dia ada janji dengan Tenten, mereka pasti sangat sibuk karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah. Lalu Otou-sama dan Hanabi juga undur diri karena Konohamaru ingin bertemu dengan Otou-sama, mungkin akan melamar Hanabi? Mereka bilang mereka bisa meninggalkan Hinata dengan tenang setelah mendengar perkataanku. Aku hanya menyampaikan jika pendarahan Hinata adalah hal wajar karena calon bayi kami sedang berebut tempat, aku tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir.

"Anata," aku mendengar suara lemah Hinata saat sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan melalui jendela di ruangan ini. Aku dapat melihat ada sarang burung di atas pohon yang menghadap ke tempat ini di dalamnya ada burung-burung kecil yang sedang menerima makanan dari induknya.

"Kamu sudah sadar, Hime? Apa kamu butuh sesuatu?" aku langsung memfokuskan diri pada Hinata, menggenggam tangannya dan mencium keningnya sekilas.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bayi kita?" tanya Hinata, suaranya masih sangat lemah dan aku bisa melihat jelas bahwa Hinata sangat khawatir kepada bayi kami.

"Mereka sehat, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sebaiknya sekarang kamu istirahat lagi saja, aku akan memberitahu Tsunade-sama jika kamu telah sadar," ujarku sambil membelai perut Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedatangan para tetua malam ini ke rumah sakit justru hanya membuat keruh keadaan, lagi-lagi mereka seperti menyalahkan Hinata bahkan dengan teganya mereka menyarankan agar aku menikahi Hanabi, atau yang lebih gilanya lagi meminjam rahim perempuan lain prosesnya seperti bayi tabung, sel telur Hinata dan spermaku akan dibuahi diluar kemudian di masukan ke dalam rahim perempuan lain yang mempunyai fisik dan kandungan yang kuat. Bahkan dengan teganya salah seorang tetua berkata, "Untuk apa mempertahankan janin yang kemungkinan besar terlahir cacat? Pendarahan saat kehamilan sering kali berakibat bayi lahir cacat. Lagipula kami tidak meminta kalian untuk bercerai, kau hanya perlu menikahi Hanabi atau meminjam rahim perempuan lain dengan begitu kandungan Hinata sekarang bisa digugurkan lagi pula jika terus dipertahankan bukankah nyawa Hinata adalah taruhannya? Tapi jika kau menuruti keinginan kami, kau tak akan memiliki bayi cacat dan kau tak akan kehilangan Hinata."

Aku kira Hinata sedang tertidur tapi saat para tetua pergi aku justru mendengar suara tangin Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan hal ini kepadaku, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata sambil terus menangis posisi Hinata saat ini sedang memunggungiku.

"Hinata..." mendengar tangisan pulu Hinata entah kenapa membuat dadaku ikut terasa sesak.

"Aku memang lahir dengan segala kesialan, aku tak bisa membuat Otou-sama bangga, aku lemah, aku hanya bisa merepotkan orang lain dan sekarang aku bahkan tak dapat membantumu membangkitkan klanmu kembali. Kau bilang semua baik-baik saja tapi apa yang terjadi? Asal kau tahu Sasuke, apapun yang terjadi walaupun mereka tak sempurna, walaupun nyawaku taruhannya aku akan tetap mempertahankan mereka."

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih buat yg udah baca, ngfav, ngfallow n ngreview chap kemarin.

yg udah review chap kemarin :

kensuchan, dwi2, desuka yorena, CherryKuchiki2, riekincchan, o.O rambu no baka, Uchiha Hikari-sama, chan, Hollow-Sama, eri, Hinataholic, hana37, Luluk Minam Cullen, Renita Nee-chan, Pochilang, Quinn Agatha Dias, guest, Virgo 24, .794

Bales review :

Hai juga, salam kenal ^^

ini udah lanjut all, maaf y sora ga bsa kbar2 klo udah update :(

hinata blum nglahirin ko :)

buat yg pingn tw nasib hinata dan anaknya juga yg pingin tau endingnya ikuti terus fic ini ^^

oh ya sora minta tolong boleh?

minta rekomendasi buat nama2 next generation

contoh : rura buat anak narusaku

terima kasih ^^

review please? :)


	9. Chapter 9

My Little Family

Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Sora Hinase

Pairing : SasuHina, NaruSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : OC, OOC, setting Canon, dsb.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau takut memiliki anak cacat?"

"Kami-sami, Hinata bagaimana bisa kau berfikiran seperti itu? Aku akan menerima mereka, seperti apapun keadaan mereka karena mereka darah dagingku sendiri, aku hanya mencemaskan kondisimu Hinata," ujarku seraya duduk di tepi ranjang Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja Anata, aku ingin mempertahankan mereka," ujar Hinata seraya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya aku membantunya untuk duduk bersandar.

"Kita akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Tsunade-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin hari kondisi Hinata semakin menurun dan kabar kondisi kesehatan Hinata justru menjadi gosip terhangat, banyak orang yang bilang jika anak kami akan terlahir cacat, ada juga yang menyalahkanku karena jika Hinata bukan mengandung keturunan Uchiha mungkin kondisi Hinata tak akan separah ini, tapi ada juga yang menyalahkan kondisi Hinata yang lemah - hal ini yang paling membuatku geram-.

Ini sudah satu minggu sejak pendarahan yang Hinata alami, pendarahannya memang sudah berhenti tapi kondisi Hinata justru semakin menurun oleh karena itu Tsunade-sama melarang Hinata untuk keluar dari rumah sakit, bahkan semua prosesi pemeriksaan yang dilakukan kepada Hinata dilakukan langsung oleh Tsunade-sama.

"Jika kau tak dapat menerima kehadiran anak yang mempunyai kekurangan, aku tak keberatan menjadikan anak itu sebagai adik Hanabi," ujar Otou-sama yang saat ini sedang berdiri menghadap pemandangan di luar jendela, sementara aku duduk di tepi ranjang Hinata.

"Bagi saya yang terpenting saat ini adalah keadaan Hinata, saya akan menerima apapun kondisi anak kami dan saya berjanji saya tak akan menikah lagi ataupun meminjam rahim perempuan lain karena bagi saya hanya anak yang lahir dari rahim Hinata yang akan menjadi anak kami," ujarku sambil membelai rambut Hinata yang saat ini tengah tertidur pulas.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke," ujar Otou-sama, sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini Otou-sama sempat menepuk bahuku sekali, yang aku artikan sebagai tanda dukungan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadi Sakura bercerita katanya Temari-san sudah melahirkan, Ino-chan juga sekarang sedang hamil. Apa aku bisa ikut melihat generasi Konoha berikutnya?" tanya Hinata, saat ini kami sedang berada di taman rumah sakit Konoha dengan Hinata yang berada di kursi roda dan aku yang mendorongnya.

"Percayalah rencana Kami-sama yang terbaik bagi kita, ayo kembali Tsunade-sama sebentar lagi datang," ucapku seraya mendorong kursi roda Hinata kembali ke ruang inap.

"Jika kau tetap mempertahankan kandunganmu, aku tak menjamin jika nyawamu akan selamat," kata Tsunade-sama kepada Hinata saat pemeriksaan telah selesai, ingin sekali aku menangis saat itu juga tapi aku tak mau menambah beban pikiran bagi Hinata.

"Aku ingin mempertahankannya apapun yang terjadi," ucap Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan walaupun aku melihat ada air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Dengarkan aku Hinata, bagiku yang terpenting adalah aku dapat hidup bersamamu aku tak perduli jika klan Uchiha akan berakhir tapi aku mohon Hinata sayangi nyawamu," ujarku sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata yang saat ini tengah berbaring di ranjang sedangkan Tsunade-sama ada di sampingku.

"Kau tak menyayangi mereka Sasuke?"

"Aku menyayangi mereka, sangat Hinata tapi jika dengan kehadiran mereka aku kehilanganmu, aku lebih memilih untuk tak memiliki mereka."

"Jika kau benar-benar menyayangiku, kau akan mendukungku. Aku mohon Sasuke, izinkan aku melahirkan mereka seandainya aku tak selamat kau bisa menikah dengan perempuan lain, seandainya anak kita tak sempurna jika aku tetap hidup aku, aku akan membesarkan mereka sendiri dan kau bisa menikah lagi."

"Sejujurnya kau anggap aku ini apa, Hinata?" jujur saja aku terluka dengan kata-kata Hinata.

"Begini saja, kita akan coba 2 bulan, usia 7 bulan sudah cukup kuat untuk dilahirkan tapi jika sebelum masuk usia 7 bulan kondisimu semakin memburuk, kita harus mengangkatnya, Hinata."

"Maksud Tsunade-sama, anak kami akan lahir prematur?" tanyaku.

"Iya Sasuke, prematur atau tidak sama sekali. Dan kau harus tinggal di rumah sakit sampai bayi kalian lahir, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

"Aku iri sekali denganmu, Sakura," ucapku pada Sakura yang sedang mengupaskan apel untukku.

"Iri kenapa?" Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya mengupas apel dan menatapku bingung.

"Hidupmu sempurna Sakura, kau menikah atas dasar cinta, kau telah mempunyai malaikat kecil, keluarga kecilmu bahagia, kau kuat, kau pintar, dan segala kelebihanmu,sedangkan aku? Hanya bisa menjadi beban bagi Sasuke."

"Kamu masih belum bisa mencintai Sasuke, Hinata?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," aku cukup terkejut dengan kesimpulan Sakura," aku sangat mencintai Sasuke, aku hanya merasa akan lebih baik jika sejak awal aku tak pernah hidup."

"Seharusnya kamu bersyukur Hinata, kamu bisa mendapatkan Sasuke yang digilai banyak gadis, dulu kamu selalu bisa membangkitkan semangat Naruto saat bertarung sementara aku tak dapat melakukan apapun, namamu akan tercatat di buku sejarah sebagai Ibu bagi klan Uchiha, kamu pandai mengurus urusan rumah tangga sedangkan aku sampai saat ini aku bahkan belum bisa memasak, terkadang aku juga merasa iri denganmu, Hinata tapi semua orang mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing," aku terdiam mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Ini makan dulu apelnya," kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan sepotong apel yang telah dikupas," oh iya nanti malam teman-teman akan datang kemari menjengukmu," lanjutnya.

"Kamu di sini bagaimana dengan Rura, Sakura?"

"Tenang saja Rura sedang bersama orang tuaku," jawab Sakura dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Aku sangat beruntung memiliki keluarga, suami dan teman-teman yang menyayangiku, mereka mendukungku untuk mempertahankan kandunganku. Kami-sama lindungi anak-anakku agar mereka bisa melihat indahnya dunia.

End of Hinata POV

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang berada di tempat latihan tim 7 dulu bersama Naruto, kami hanya sedang mengenang masa-masa dulu, kami tak pernah akur, walaupun aku tak pernah mengakuinya secara terang-terangan tapi aku selalu merasa kagum dengan kehebatan Naruto, dia seperti tak mempunyai aura negatif berbeda sekali denganku yang hanya mempunyai aura negatif. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan sekarang kami sudah bukan seorang bocah lagi, Naruto telah mencapai semua cita-citanya dan aku ikut berbahagia atas hal itu.

"Naruto bolehkah aku meninta sesuatu?"

"Kenapa kau jadi mellow begini, Teme?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hinata adalah jiwaku, jika aku kehilangan Hinata, aku tak akan bisa untuk tetap bertahan hidup jika hal itu terjadi maukah kau menjadi wali anak-anakku dan membuat mereka jadi orang hebat sepertimu?"

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih buat yang udah ngedukung fic ini ^^

Yg udah review chap kemarin

**aindri961, kensuchan, cikiciku, Quinn Agatha Dias, kiiroi, , desuka yorena, dwi2, Hinataholic, Luluk Minam Cullen, chan, Guest, Pochi, Renita Nee-Chan, hana37**

hai minna sora update kilat nih ^^

makasih ya buat semua saran namanya, maaf sora ga bisa bikin cerita yang panjang dan masalah pov nikmati saja yang sudah ada hehe...

ikuti terus kelanjutan fic ini y? tinggal 2chap lagi nh :)

review lagi? ^^


	10. Chapter 10

My Little Family

Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Sora Hinase

Pairing : SasuHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : OC, OOC, setting Canon, dsb.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

_'Apapun yang terjadi Anata harus menyelamatkan anak-anak kita terlebih dahulu.'_

.

.

"Dengarkan aku, Sasuke. Pada kasus biasa, memang jika keluarga pasien atau suami pasien, kami beri kesempatan untuk memilih siapa yang harus diselamatkan lebih dulu itu artinya yang dipilih untuk diselamatkan lebih dulu entah itu sang ibu atau bayinya, mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk selamat 75% sedangkan yang tak dipilih memiliki kesempatan selamat 25% tapi dalam kasus ini bayi kalian sangat sehat dan kuat walaupun keadaan mereka prematur. Jika kamu memilih kami untuk menyelamatkan bayi kalian terlebih dahulu, kesempatan Hinata untuk selamat hanya 5% dan jika kamu memilih untuk menyelamatkan Hinata lebih dulu, kami tetap tak bisa menjamin jika Hinata akan selamat karena jika kau memilih Hinata kesempatan masing-masing dari mereka adalah 50:50."

Aku lebih memilih untuk dihukum mati dari pada harus melihat kondisi Hinata yang seperti ini. Kehamilan Hinata bahkan belum memasuki usia 7 bulan, kurang 2 minggu lagi sebelum memasuki usia 7 bulan tapi Hinata kembali mengalami pendarahan dan setelah dilakukan pemeriksakan akhirnya Tsunade-sama memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi dan kini aku justru diberi sebuah pilihan yang sama sekali tak menguntungkan, tak ada pilihan yang pasti membuat Hinata selamat. Memang Hinata memintaku untuk lebih memilih keselamatan anak-anak kami tapi aku yakin tanpa aku pilih tetap bisa bertahan oleh karena itu prioritasku sekarang adalah Hinata.

"Selamatkan Hinata, aku mohon."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terus mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi, Kami-sama selamatkan Hinata.

"Selamat Uchiha-sama, putra anda telah lahir dengan selamat dan sehat hanya saja dua putra anda berat badanya hanya 1 kg jadi kami harus menempatkan mereka di ruang inkubator terlebih dahulu sedangkan untuk putra sulung anda, berat badannya memang belum tergolong normal tapi kondisinya sudah sangat sehat, mungkin anda ingin menggendongnya?" kata seorang suster sambil menyodorkan seorang bayi berbalut selimut putih, aku sempat melirik Otou-sama yang ada di belakangku dan saat aku melihat Otou-sama menganggukam kepalanya, dengan hati-hati aku menerima bayi yang diberikan oleh suster itu. Matanya masih terpejam, kulitnya seputih susu dan rambutnya sewarna dengan rambutku.

"Padahal beratnya baru 2 kg tapi dia seperti bayi dengan berat badan normal," kata suster itu lagi.

Tak lama kemudian aku melihat Tsunade-sama keluar dari ruang operasi, aku berjalan mendekat kearah Tsunade-sama masih dengan menggendong bayiku.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?"

"Suster bawa bayi ini untuk bergabung bersama saudaranya, dia butuh istirahat," kata Tsunade-sama dan aku tak melakukan protes saat suster itu mengambil bayiku.

"Sebaiknya kita ke ruanganku, Sasuke, di sana kau juga bisa melihat kedua anakmu yang lain, aku sengaja membuat ruangan khusus untuk mereka di dalam ruanganku," kata Tsunde-sama dan aku mengikutinya menuju ruangannya.

"Selamat atas kelahiran putra-putramu, Sasuke. Mereka sangat sehat dan kuat melebihi bayi-bayi pada umumnya," kata Tsunade-sama yang berada di belakangku. Sekarang kami sedang berada di ruangan Tsunade-sama dan di dalam ruangan ini terdapat ruangan kecil tempat ke tiga putraku berada, aku menatap bergantian pada kedua putraku yang berada dalam inkubator sementara putra sulungku tertidur pulas di keranjang bayi biasa.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanyaku. Aku merasakam firasat buruk saat melihat mimik wajah Tsunade-sama menjadi sendu.

"Kami telah berusaha semampu kami untuk mengutamakan keselamatan Hinata tapi pendarahan Hinata tak dapat kami hentikan, hanya keajaiban yang dapat menyelamatkan Hinata. Saat ini Hinata belum sadarkan diri, mungkin beberapa jam lagi dia akan sadar tapi aku tak tahu sampai kapan dia akan bertahan."

Penjelasan Tsunade-sama membuatku tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Aku terus terdiam, bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini. Aku hanya dapat berdoa semoga saja ada keajaiban yang datang.

.

.

.

.

.

Putra sulung kami sengaja dipindahkan ke ruangan Hinata, aku mengangkatnya dari dalam box, menggendongnya lalu aku duduk di tepi ranjang Hinata.

"Hime apa kamu tak ingin melihat putra kita? Lihatlah dia sangat tampan, aku mohon sadarlah. Demi anak kita."

"Anata..."

"Hinata? Akhirnya kamu sadar," ujarku dengan rasa kebahagiaan yang tak dapat diucapkan dengan kata-kata dan aku langsung memencet tombol di samping tempat tidur Hinata untuk memanggil Tsunade-sama dan suster.

"Apa dia putra kita?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap putra kami yang ada di gendonganku.

"Iya, ini putra sulung kita," ujarku seraya menunjukan wajah putra kami.

"Aku ingin menimangnya."

Mendengar permintaan Hinata, aku meletakan putra kami secara perlahan ke dalam box-nya kemudian membantu Hinata untuk duduk bersandar lalu aku mengambil putra kami dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Dia tampan seperti ayahnya," ujar Hinata seraya membelai wajah putra kami.

"Kita memiliki tiga putra, Hime. Kedua putra kita yang lain masih di dalam inkubator tapi mereka sehat dan tak kalah tampan dengan putra sulung kita," ujarku seraya mencium kening Hinata dan putra kami.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Hime."

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf Sasuke, kami telah berusaha semampu kami."

Itu adalah ucapan yang diucapkan oleh Tsunade-sama setelah dua jam kami menunggu. Aku kira semuanya sudah kembali normal tapi ternyata 5 jam setelah Hinata sadar dia justru kembali mengalami pendarahan dan ini lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

"Hinata ayo bangun kau bahkan belum melihat kedua putra kita yang lain," ujarku sambil memeluknya. Aku langsung masuk begitu mendengar perkataan Tsunade-sama.

"Aku mohon Hinata jangan tinggalkan aku, apa salahku, Kami-sama? Apa aku terlahir dengan segala kesialan? Seharusnya aku tak pernah kembali ke Konoha, seharusnya aku tak menikah denganmu. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat sangat mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu bahkan sebelum kau mengenalku. Aku mohon Hinata, sadarlah. Lebih baik aku yang mati, bawa aku bersamamu, Hinata."

Aku berhenti berkata-kata saat mendengar suara tangis putra pertama kami dan tak lama kemudian seorang suster yang berusaha menenangkan putra kami justru terpekik kaget, tiba-tiba iris matanya yang hitam kelam justru berubah menjadi, mungkinkah itu rinnegan? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Lalu ada cahaya keunguan yang menyelimuti putraku, lama kelamaan aku juga melihat cahaya keunguan itu menyalur ke tubuh Hinata padahal jarak Hinata dengan suster yang menggentong putra kami sekitar 2 meter.

"Itu cakra putra kalian," ujar Tsunade-sama seraya ikut menyalurkan cakra penyembuhannya ke tubuh Hinata.

"Denyut nadi Hinata mulai kembali, apa yang sebenarnya sedang putra kalian lakukan," ujar Tsunade-sama kembali dan entah kenapa suara tangisan putra kami semakin melemah. Aku terdiam melihat kejadian ini, bingung atas apa yang terjadi dan sedikit pengharapan jika putra kami dapat menghidupkan Hinata kembali. Tapi apa yang aku dengar justru membuat rasa bahagia itu bercampur rasa duka.

"Tsunade-sama, aku tak dapat merasakan detak jantung bayi ini dan tubuhnya sangat dingin."

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah ngedukung fic ini terutama yang udah review chap kemarin :

dwi2, kensuchan, aindri961, chan, Renita Nee-Chan, Luluk Minam Cullen, Guest, hana37, , Hinataholic, Uchiha Hikari-sama, eri

ini sora udah update, buat endingnya kita lihat saja nanti, maaf jika mengecewakan :(

chap. terakhir mungkin bkalan lama karena hp sora bermasalah, maklum ngetik n update lwat hp hehe

review lagi? ^^


	11. Chapter 11

My Little Family

Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Sora Hinase

Pairing : SasuHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : OC, OOC, setting Canon, dsb.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

_'Nyawa Kaa-san lebih berharga daripada nyawaku, aku tak ingin Tou-san kehilangan cahaya hidup Tou-san, aku tak ingin ada yang menggantikan keberadaan Kaa-san karena hanya Kaa-san yang akan menjadi ibu bagi adik-adikku dan aku tak ingin mereka kekurangan kasih sayang dari kalian, aku ingin melihat adik-adikku bahagia bersama kalian."_

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini, Hinata?" tanyaku pada Hinata yang masih tiduran di ranjang. Ini sudah hampir satu minggu sejak peristiwa menakjubkan itu dan Hinata tetap tak mau memakan apapun.

"Seharusnya aku yang mati bukan anak kita," ujar Hinata, lagi, selalu saja kalimat itu yang Hinata ucapkan.

"Bukan salahmu, Hinata. Ini adalah keputusan putra kita,"

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengambil keputusan sementara dia masih bayi bahkan dia belum genap satu hari?!"

"Tapi itulah yang terjadi Hinata, dia istimewa, dia punya kemampuan yang kita semua bahkan tak tahu itu apa. Terserah kau akan percaya atau tidak, setiap malam saat aku tidur seperti ada suara anak laki-laki, mungkin itu putra kita atau entahlah aku tak tahu itu mimpi atau hanya imajinasiku saja tapi suara itu menginginkan supaya kita bisa hidup bahagia dan adik-adiknya tak kekurangan kasih sayang kita," ujarku sambil membelai surai indigo Hinata karena sekarang Hinata sedang tiduran memunggungiku yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Dan aku tak berbohong tentang apa yang aku katakan karena aku benar-benar mendengar suara itu di alam bawah sadarku.

"Aku juga mendengarnya," ujar Hinata lemah.

"Oleh karena itu, kamu harus makan Hinata agar kondisimu cepat pulih dan kau bisa cepat keluar dari sini. Tidakkah kamu ingin melihat kedua putra kita yang lain? Kamu belum pernah melihat mereka bukan? Kasihan mereka, mereka tak mau meminum susu formula, selama ini mereka hanya hidup dengan setetes madu, mereka menunggumu, Hinata. Mereka menunggu ASI dari mu, jangan membuat pengorbanan putra sulung kita sia-sia, kau tentu tak ingin kehilangan mereka juga bukan?" kataku dan aku berkata jujur karena Tsunade-sama juga mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan si kembar di tambah lagi mereka bayi prematur.

"Aku ingin makan, aku ingin melihat mereka dan merawat mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

12 Tahun Kemudian

.

.

"Ohayou, Nii-san. Kami datang lagi, seperti biasa kami membawakanmu bunga lily of the valley karena berkat pengorbanan Nii-san, hidup kami menjadi sempurna," ujar Hikaru, dia adalah putra pertama kami -dia adalah yang kedua dari kembar tiga, jujur saya aku bingung anakku kembar jadi aku harus menyebut mereka bagaimana?- sedangkan putra sulang kami yang telah tiada kami beri nama Hikari Uchiha, dialah cahaya bagi kehidupan kami semua.

"Pagi ini kami cuma datang berdua, ke empat adik kita masih tidur Nii-san lalu Kaa-san juga sudah tak boleh kecapean, kandungan Kaa-san sudah memasuki bulan 9 kata Tou-san tinggal menunggu kelahirannya saja, Tou-san juga tak ikut karena tadi Tou-san belum pulang dari misi, katanya sih pulang hari ini tapi kami juga kurang tahu Tou-san pulang pukul berapa," ujar Hideki, dia adalah si sulung tak benar-benar sulung karena dia juga memiliki 4 adik bahkan mau 6 tapi dari ketiga putra kembar kami yang pertama dia adalah yang termuda. Mereka memang tak tahu jika aku mengikuti mereka ke makam Hikari tadi saat aku baru pulang Hinata bilang jika mereka sedang ke makam Hikari oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Sebentar lagi kami, Yuki, Rura, Sauta dan Kirei akan mengikuti ujian Chunin, doakan agar semua berjalan lancar ya, Nii-san," ujar Hikaru, seperti yang kalian tahu jika Rura adalah anak pertama Naruto dan Sakura, sedangkan Yuki adalah putri pertama Sai dan Ino, kalau Sauta adalah putra pertama Neji dan Tenten, lalu Kirei adalah putri pertama Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Dan adik kita, Itachi akan segera melakukan misi pertamanya sebagai genin, katanya dia akan pergi ke Suna bersama Ayako, Tsuki dan Sei-Nii, Itachi sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Rieki, putri Kazekage," ujar Hideki, mereka memang senang sekali bercerita kalau di makam Hikaru, berbeda jauh kalau sedang di tempat umum, sangat Uchiha. Aku sengaja memberi nama Itachi pada putra ke dua kami -atau ke empat? Kita hitung saja jika ketiga putra kembarku yang pertama adalah putra pertama kami- aku ingin salah satu anakku memakai nama Aniki. Ayako sendiri adalah keponakanku karena dia putri pertama Hanabi dan Konohamaru, kalau Tsuki, dia putri kedua Shikamaru dan Temari sedangkan Sei adalah putra pertama Kureinai-sensai dengan Asuma-sensai tapi karena Kureinai-sensai sudah menikah dengan Kakashi-sensai jadi dia juga anak Kakashi-sensai bukan? Sei adalah jonin yang membimbing Itachi, Ayako dan Tsuki, Sei menjadi jonin diusia yang masih tergolong muda -aku tak tahu berapa-.

"Tahun ini Yui dan Yoru juga akan masuk ke akademi bersama Kiseki, Sachi, Mitsuki dan Shaki," kali ini gantian Hideki yang berbicara, aku tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berbicara bergantian. Yui dan Yoru adalah putri dan putra kembar kami yang ke tiga, sedangkan Kiseki adalah putra kedua Neji dan Tenten, Sachi adalah putri ke dua Hanabi dan Konohamaru, kalau Mitsuki itu putra kedua Ino dan Sai sedangkan Shaki adalah putra Kakashi-sensai dan Kureinai-sensai.

"Nii-san tahu Himeka sudah bisa berjalan loh, kami senang sekali akhirnya Himeka bisa berjalan beda 1 bulan dengan Asei, kalau Kazuki baru bisa tengkurap dan kabarnya Kazekage juga baru memiliki putri lagi namanya, Rinka," ujar Hideki, Himeka itu anak ke empat kami, baru berusia 18 bulan tapi sudah mau mempunyai adik, Asei itu putra Sakura dan Naruto lebih muda 3 bulan dari Himeka tapi sangat aktif, sedangkan Kazuki itu putra Hanabi dan Konohamaru, kalau Rinka sudah jelas putri Gaara dan Matsuri. Sebenarnya masih banyak anak-anak lainnya seperti Yuzuko putra Kiba, Shizuka putri Lee, Shin putra Shion, Hitami putra Hana -kakak Kiba- dan Kaito putra Shizuna, masih banyak yang lain tapi aku tak terlalu hafal, tak terasa kami sudah semakin tua dan generasi baru semakin berkembang.

"Baiklah Nii-san, kami pulang dulu besok kami akan kemari lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu pasti cape setiap hari mengurus mereka semua," ujarku sambil memijat kaki Hinata, sekarang sudah malam dan anak-anak juga sudah tidur semua, kami juga sudah berada di dalam kamar.

"Aku justru merasa sangat beruntung bisa merawat mereka, ini semua berkat Hikari," ujar Hinata, kami sungguh beruntung sempat memiliki putra seperti Hikari, dulu Tsunade-sama pernah berkata jika Hinata selamat dia juga tak diizinkan untuk mengandung lagi karena itu dapat membahayakan nyawa Hinata tapi secara ajaib saat Hikari menukarkan nyawanya dengan nyawa Hinata, dia juga memperkuat fisik Hinata.

"Ya, kita harus bersyukur karena Kami-sama mengirimkan Hikari dalam hidup kita."

"Anata benar, ngomong-ngomong Anata sudah memikirkan nama untuk mereka?" ujar Hinata sambil membelai perutnya.

"Tenang saja aku masih memiliki stok nama lumayan banyak untuk anak-anak kita, Murasaki, Hyuna, Hasuki, Hisuka, Shota, Hyaki, Hinaka, Syana dan masih banyak lagi," ujarku seraya mencium perut Hinata.

Rencana Tuhan memang selalu indah, Dia akan memberikan apa yang kita butuhkan bukan apa yang kita inginkan karena apa yang kita butuhkan lebih berharga dari apa yang kita inginkan.

The End

Makasih buat semua yang udah ngedukung sora.

Makasih buat yang udah review chap. kemarin :

Little lily, aindri961, Luluk Minam Cullen, jung hina, Hallow-Sama, Guest1, desuka yorena, Guest2, Renita Nee-Chan, Hinataholic, chan, ZeeMe, hinataUchiha69, kensuchan, Heechan, hhyuchi, dwi2, Jasmine DaisynoYuki.

Maaf kalo endingnya mengecewakan :(

berhubung ini chap. terakhir jadi bersediakah kalian untuk mereview?

Sora seneng kalo ada yg mau ngebaca fic sora tapi sora lebih seneng lgi kalo kalian ngasih tau sora pendapat kalian tentang fic ini lewat review ^^

NB : maaf pendek, mentok ide hehe

bye bye~


End file.
